Tokyo Mew Mew II: As novas heroínas
by Sayumii
Summary: Uma garota tem sua vida abalada por causa de uma marca de nascença. Agora ela precisa deixar de ser humana e virar uma super heroína. Sumário completo na fic![Kishu X OC Zakuro X Pai Retasu X Ryou Taru X Purin Minto X Keiichirou][Sim eu mudei os pares
1. Trailler

_**Uma garota normal...**_

_-PAHALIAH! OU VOCÊ LEVANTA AGORA OU VAI LEVAR UM BALDE DE ÁGUA FRIA! - A mãe de Pahaliah berrava nas escadas, tentando acordar a filha. Inultilmente._

_**Com amigos normais...**_

_-Pan-chan! Você quase chegou atrasada de novo! - Aeria falava com Pahaliah, enquanto colocava suas sapatilhas para poder andar pela escola_

_-Eu sei! Mas é que eu tive outro sonho estranho de novo... - disse Pahaliah pensativa_

_-Que nem aquele que você lutava com aliens? - Aeria já estava empolgada, pois adorava analisar os sonhos da amiga_

_-É... E dessa vez eu não estava sozinha..._

_**Tem sua vida transformada...**_

_-AHHHHHHHHHHH É UM ALIEN!_

_Pessoas saiam do circo em disparada, querendo escapar do grotesco alien com a aparência de um palhaço._

_-Pan! Vamos! Temos que sair daqui! - Aeria puxava Pahaliah pela mão, mas a garota se soltou e saiu correndo na direção oposta. _

_-EU ESQUECI DO BONECO QUE O KISHU ME DEU! VÁ NA FRENTE, AERIA! - Pahaliah corria em direção as arquibancadas, mas uma lâmina que o palhaço estava manipulando a acerta de raspão no tornozelo, cortando sua calça e deixando a mostra a pequena marca de nascença que tinha no tornozelo._

_**E agora, sua vida nunca mais será a mesma...**_

_-Ahm? Eu sou uma Tokyo Mew Mew?_

_-Sim! - Ryou Shirogane e Keiichirou Akasaka gritaram juntos_

_-Ai nossa gente. Eu sou meio lerda ok? - Pahaliah fazia cara de ofendida, enquanto ainda não acreditava que poderia ser uma das heroínas da cidade_

_**Agora, ela é uma super heroína...**_

_-Grite Mew Mew, o seu nome e metarmophosis e você ativará o poder do pingente - Ryou explicava apressado para uma Pahaliah ainda incrédula_

_-Uhm... Se isso for uma pegadinha posso bater em vocês? - agora, ela examinava com interesse o pequeno pingente dourado que tinha em mãos_

_-ANDE LOGO! - Shirogane grita no ouvido da nova mew._

_-Ok Ok... Mew Mew Pahaliah Metamorphosis!_

_**Só que essa vida nem sempre é um morango...**_

_-Nós temos uma nova integrante? Achei que só fossemos 5! - Ichigo excalamava um pouco irritada_

_-Acredite, nunca pedi isso, ok? - Pan matinha os braços cruzados e mirava a lider das Mew Mew com desinteresse_

_**Agora, além da escola e dos probelmas de uma garota normal de 13 anos...**_

_-TRABALHAR? AQUI? - ela gritava olhando um Ryou muito sério e um Keiichirou com um sorriso divertido no rosto_

_-Sim._

_-Mas eu tenho uma vida sabia? Tenho clube de futbeol, minha casa, uma banda e ainda tenho que ajudar minha melhor amiga a estudar espanhol!_

_-Isso você faz outra hora. Só vai ficar aqui 5 horas mesmo - Shirogane tinha um sorriso divertido em seu rosto, ao ver a moça de cabelo arroxeados perder o controle_

_**Ela precisa lutar contra novos inimigos que vieram conquistar a Terra...**_

_-VOLTA AQUI SUA LAGARTA SUPER DESENVOLVIDA! - Purin, Retasu e Pan corriam alucinadas atrás do Chirema Animal, enquanto as outras três mews lutavam contra Takuri_

_-A gente não vai precisa tocar nela vai? - Retasu perguntou vacilante_

_-Espero que não..._

_-Será que a gente pode usar ela para brincar de touro mecânico? - Purin perguntou alegre ainda correndo atrás do chirema_

_-NÃO! - As mews berraram_

_-Tá gente foi só uma pergunta..._

_**Só que agora com uma ajuda muito especial...**_

_-Vocês?! Achei que tivessem ido embora daqui! - Ichigo e Minto berravam apontando para os três cyniclons que estavam ali_

_-Não conseguiamos ficar longe de vocês. Foram muitas saudades... - Kishu fazia graça, apesar de saber que Ichigo nunca daria bola para ele_

_-Deixe de tentar ser engraçado, Kishu. Diga logo o que foi que você me falou hoje de manhã - Pahaliah tinha uma expressão séria _

_-Se conheçem? - todas perguntaram_

_-Faz quase um ano - Pai deu um sorriso de canto_

_-É. Estamos vivendo como humanos agora - Taru deu um sorriso maroto_

_-Pan é a única que sabe que somos cyniclons - Kishu sentou-se do lado da amiga e sorriu. E era um sorriso feliz_

_-Vão contar ou eu vou ter que apelar pro meu braço? - Pahaliah estava com uma cara de fúria fingida, mas podia-se ver um pequeno sorrizinho e suas bochechas coradas_

_**Realmente estas vidas nunca mais serão as mesmas...**_

_-Belo uniforme, Pan - Disse Kishu rindo da cara da amiga, quando ela saiu com o uniforme azul celeste do banheiro_

_-Você também vai ter que usar um - disse ela com um olhar desafiador_

_-Não vou ter que usar esse avental. Vou me vestir como um garçon normal _

_-As garotas vão ficar em cima de você feito urubus..._

_-Eu sei que sou lindo demais - Kishu fazia pose e o seu sorriso de galã, que já havia derretido muitos corações_

_-Metido - Pahaliah mostra a língua e vai andando para a cozinha_

_-Eu sei que você me ama..._

_**Não perca "Tokyo Mew Mew II: As novas heroínas"**_

**N.A:// Kisa desocupada, fazendo uma fic xD. Bom essa aqui é como se TMM a la Mode não existisse. Entõa agora a história gira em torno de novos inimigos, que usam os chiremas animals igual aos cyniclons. E agora descobrimos novas Mews ;3.**

**Essa também, a Ichigo e o Masaya, estão namorando (Ela perdeu um partidão pra ficar com a mula ¬¬'. É foda u.u'), Zakuro e Ryou tão no chove não molha. E o resto tá tudo solteiro 8D**

**E agora esses três cyniclons vivem como humanos normais, indo até a escola O.O'. E no decorrer da fic vai ser mostrado como ela e os cyniclons se conheçeram.**

**Espero que gostem \o**

**Se gostarem apertem o botão roxo ali do lado e façam uma autora feliz ç.ç**

**P.S: Bom eu vou dar alguns créditos, porque as autoras merecem :D**

**A Sari Roberts, porque eu peguei a idéia dela das novas mews terem uma banda. E também peguei a arma da Pan dali, porque bumerangue combina com ela xD**

**E a Mutsuhi Tsunouchi porque eu usei a idéia dela de mandar um cyniclon pra escola xD. **

**Todo o mundo creditado :D**


	2. Conheçam a heroína!

_**Tokyo Mew Mew II**_

_**Capítulo I**_

_**by Kisa Sohma Hyuuga**_

_Pahaliah POV_

_"Esse sonho era diferente dos outros. Nele eu estava, lutando contra um grande panda gigante, mas não estava sozinha. Eu tinha companheiras. E quando vi que uma delas estava em perigo, voei até ela e a tirei de da bocarra daquele arqueroso animal. Kishu e Pai lutavam contra dois seres estranhamente parecidos com eles. E os dois estavam bem, mas pude ver que ambos já tinha alguns cortes e alguns bem profundos. Taruto cuidava de um monstrinho pequeno, e parecia proteger uma pessoa. Voei em direção a que me parecia ser a líder, para ajuda-la. Eu estava prestes a ver o rosto dela... Vamos... Sò mais um pouco..."_

-PAHALIAH! Hora de acordar! Ande que se não você chega atrasada na escola - A mãe da garota berrava da cozinha

A "bola" que estava embaixo dos cobertores ignorou. Droga! Estivera tão perto de descobrir quem era a garota do sonho, quando sua mãe resolve acorda-la. Inferno. Virou para o lado e voltou a dormir.

-PAHALIAH! OU VOCÊ LEVANTA AGORA OU VAI LEVAR UM BALDE DE ÁGUA FRIA! - A mãe de Pahaliah berrava nas escadas, tentando acordar a filha. Inutilmente.

A "bola" de nome Pahaliah, simplesmente se virou e continuou a dormir. Mas se tivesse acordado, não precisaria ter sido molhada pela água que sua mãe jogou para acorda-la.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Tá gelado! - A "bola" saiu debaixo dos cobertores e agora podemos ver que ela só é uma garota de 13 anos, com os cabelos liláses/arroxeados e os olhos violetas, um pouco baixinha e que esfregava os olhos, completamente enxarcada.

-Oká-sama ... Precisava fazer isso de novo? É a 7ª vez na semana...

-Pan¹, se você não acorda com gritos tenho que apelar para a água, querida. - disse a mulher mais velha, dando um sorriso inocente

-Tá Tá.. Que horas são? - A garota de cabelo liláses perguntou sonolenta se dirigindo ao banheiro

-7:30 - disse a mãe saindo do quarto

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EU VOU ME ATRASAR! - Pahaliah se fechou no banheiro, ouvindo a risada da mãe do lado de fora

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bem...na...hora - Uma Pahaliah arfante parou em frente dos armários da escola, ao lado de uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos, muito bonita. Aquela era Kyuuri², uma das melhores amigas de Pahaliah. (Sim, eu mudei o nome da Aeria :D)

-Pan-chan! Você quase chegou atrasada de novo! - Kyuuri falava com Pahaliah, enquanto colocava suas sapatilhas para poder andar pela escola

-Eu sei! Mas é que eu tive outro sonho estranho de novo... - disse Pahaliah pensativa

-Que nem aquele que você lutava com aliens? - Kyuuri já estava empolgada, pois adorava analisar os sonhos da amiga

-É... E dessa vez eu não estava sozinha...

-Uau! Quem sabe é um indício que você não faça parte de um grupo que luta contra o mal, que nem nos super-sentais! - Kyuuri quase dava pulinhos de felicidade, olhando a amiga colocar as sapatilihas

-Acho que não, Kyu. Quer dizer... Foi só um sonho não?

-Nããããão! Você não sabe que sonhos podem ser premonições? - a moça de cabelos pretos estava com as mãos na cintura e encarava a amiga

-Sei... Mas isso parece tão irreal, que não deve passar de fruto da imaginação

-Mas... Me recuso a acreditar nisso! - Kyuuri tinha na face uma expressão emburrada

-Kyuuuuu... Não fique...

- KYU-CHAN! PAN-CHAN - uma garota de cabelos vermelhos pulou nas costas das duas garotas, que pegas de surpresa, acabaram indo ao chão

-KURI³! - Kyuuri olhou feio para a garota ruiva de olhos azuis que as havia derrubado no chão

-Bom dia, Kyu-chan! - Kuri sorria alegre para as duas amigas

-Porque você não pode chegar como uma pessoa normal, hein? - Kyuuri ainda estava no chão, com Hannah por cima de si

-Ahm... Eu não sou normal, Kyu-chan. E... onde está a Pan-chan? - A ruivinha olhava para os lados em busca da amiga

-Mffhfhfhfhf - alguma coisa abaixo de Kyuuri tentava se soltar

-AHHHHHHHH PAHALIAH! - Kyuuri logo se levanta, deixando a amiga respirar melhor

-Kyu sério... Você tem que emagrecer... - Pahaliah respirava com dificuldade

-Muito engraçadinha, você...

-Pan, Kyu sabem o que eu vou fazer hoje? - Kuri ignorou a briga das amigas e falou com um sorriso maior que a cara

-Ahmmmmm, não? - as duas respodenram juntas

-EU VOU AO CIRCO!

-Circo? Por acaso não é um daqueles circos cheios de coisas toscas pra gente fazer e depois uma apresentção extremamente idiota?

-Pan, você é muito insensível, mulher!

-Se é assim não vou chamar vocês pra irem comigo! - Kuri mostrou a língua e ia andando na direção de sua sala, quando...

-AHHHHHHH, EU QUERO IR, KURI! - Kyuuri estava de joelhos implorando

-Eu vou fingir que não conheço você... - Diz Pan com uma enorme gota na cabeça

-LEGAL! Você não vem, Pan-chan? - Kuri falava empolgada enquanto revirava a mochila

-Acho que não...

-Vem... Acho que Kishu vai estar lá... - diz Kyuuri com aquela carinha de safada

-Tá e eu com isso? Se ele quiser me ver, ele sabe muito bem onde é a minha casa. Não preciso ficar indo atrás dele - Pan estava muito vermelha

-Pan deixe de tentar tapear a velha Kyuuri...

-ACHEI! - Nessa altura Kuri já tinha quase posto todo o conteúdo da mochila para fora, deixando Pan e Kyuuri assustadas com a quantidade de tralha que a ruivinha levava

-Ahm... Você vai ficar com dor nas costas de levar a casa aí dentro, Ku-chan...

-Que nada! Eu aguento! E a Kukki e a Miruku, vão também! Elas pediram pra gente se encontrar na frente da sua casa, Pan-chan, já que é a mais perto do circo...

-Legal a minha casa é a casa da Mãe Joana - Pan com uma gota maior ainda na cabeça

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-PANNNNNN! NÓS VAMOS NOS ATRASAR SE VOCÊ CONTINUAR DEMORANDO! - Uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos rosados batia o pé impacinete na frente da porta do quarto da nossa protagonista

-Kukki não torra meu saco! É que eu não sei o que vestir! - Pahaliah aparece na frente da amiga somente com um camisetão

-Ah você só pode estar brincando... É só uma ida estúpida a um circo, você não vai sair com seu Romeu - Kukki entra no quarto e se admira com a bagunça que está lá.

Roupas, sapatos presilias de cabelo por todo o canto. Kukki olhou para a amiga, que tinha uma gota na cabeça e um sorrisinho amarelo na face.

-Pan vai pro inferno! Tudo fica bem em você, mulher! - Kukki pegou uma calça jeans que estava em cima da televisão, uma blusa azul clara que achou no armário, deu um sapato de salto baixo para ela, prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto e só passou um lápis nos olhos parar eles ficarem mais realçados.

-Tcharannnnnnnnnnn! Não demorei nem 10 minutos pra fazer o que você quase não fez...

-ARIGATOU, KUKKI-CHAN! - Pan pula em cima da amiga, esmagando-a

-Sai de cima de mim! - Kukki¹¹ tentava a todo o custo tirar a amiga de cima de si

-Ahmmmmmm, as mocinhas vão demorar? O pessoal tá esperando... - Um outro ser apareceu na porta. Tinha os cabelos longos e brancos e os olhos incrivelmente azuis. E tinha uma cara de completo tédio

-Hahahaha, desculpa Miruku¹² Já estamos descendo...

-Então tá - Mikuru desceu para o andar debaixo onde os amigos estavam esperando

-Vamos então! - Kukki pega a mão da amiga e faz ela descer correndo escada abaixo, O que Pan não esperava era dar de cara com alguém assim que chegou ao andar debaixo

-Oe, Pan-chan! - Um velho conhecido nosso, disse com aquela sua voz sexy e perfeita (ignorem isso :D)

-Kisshu! - Pahaliah estava corada ao dar de cara no peito do melhor amigo de cabelos verdes (Tipo, o Kishu ainda usa aquele penteado que ele usa no original. A única mudança é que ele trocou as roupas de alien e tem orelhas normais ;D. Claro que ele camufla as dele e camufla a roupa né:B)

-Que foi? Parece que nunca me viu na sua sala de estar... - Kishu adorava irritar a amiga para ver ela perder o controle. Pena que as vezes isso ficava violento demais...

-Não enxe meu saco, porque minha paciência tá no fim - Pan estava vermelha de fúria e já estava se controlando para não baixar o braço no amigo

-Não começem por favor - O cyniclon de cabelos azuis, apareceu na sala para evitar que uma briga começasse

-É! Não começem a se matar! - Kyuuri chegava do lado de Pai, com Taruto logo atrás dela

-É! AO INVÉS DISSO, VAMOS PRO CIRCO! - Kuri chegava saltitante na sala, e Miruku com a mesma cara de tédio de sempre, já estava do lado de fora

-Bem... Vamos né! - Pan esperou todos saírem e fechou a porta de casa, caminhando juntos com os amigos, para o circo que mudaria a sua vida

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A:// Yokata \o/. Finalmente saiu o 1 :D Esse capítulo foi só uma apresentação dos personagens que aparecerão na história, incluindo nossos queridos e amados cyniclons \o. E sim Miruku é uma menina :D**

**Bom eu não descrevi as roupas das meninas durante o capítulo então eu descrevo no fim :3. A dos garotos é uma calça jeans e uma camiseta uu. A do Kisshu é verde, a do Pai é branca e a do Taruto é vermelha xD.**

**Agora as roupas das meninas!**

**Kyuuri: Uma saia pregueada vermelha, um tênis normal e meias 7/8 coloridas, A camiseta era uma babylook branca com um panda na frente (Kyuuri adora pandas e depois vocês vão descobrir o porque xD). Ela tinha os longos cabelos ondulados e negros, soltos.**

**Mikuru: Um vestido leve branco e uma rasteirinha preta. E os cabelos brancos lisos trançados em uma trança única.**

**Kukki: Uma blusa polo branca, com uma camisa preta por baixo. A saia jeans combina perfeitamente com os sapatos brancos de salto médio que ela está acostumada a usar. Os cabelos castanhos lisos até o pescoço estão bem penteados, e só possuem uma fivela preta no lado esquerdo prendendo a franja.**

**Kuri: Uma calça capri e uma regata com o desenho de uma águia na frente. E nós pés um tênis sem cadarço e sem meias :B. E os cabelos castanho claros, presos em duas chiquinhas laterais.**

**Agora ABRAM SEUS DICIONÁRIOS! (procurem o número pequeno correspondente aqui, acima das palavras)**

¹- Pan significa Pão em japonês

²-Kyuuri significa Pepino

³-Kuri significa Castanha

¹¹-Kukki significa Cookie

¹²-Miruku significa Leite

**Obrigado pelas reviews - Prometo que vou responder todas com um imenso carinho 3**


End file.
